Return From the Stars
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Geo Stelar has returned home a hero. However the victory left him hospitalized for the next few weeks, meaning he was stuck in bed. Thankfully he has people willing to visit him and keep him from getting too board. Takes place between Megaman Star Force 1's credits and ending. (Image from Sprites Resource)


**Yes, I know, this is EXTREMELY out of the blue. Well recently a good friend of mine recommended the Megaman Starforce series to me so I decided to get my hands on Pegasus for the DS. And I was hooked. I will say that in terms of gameplay I still prefer the X series. But the story and characters in Starforce grabbed my attention so much that I decided to get both Starforce 2 and 3 and now I decided to make a story for each one. At the point of this upload,** **I**** completed Starforce 1 and am close to finishing 2 so here is a story based off of what happened between the credits and ending of Megaman Starforce Pegasus. Please note I have not played 3 yet so if I accidently do something that goes against what happens later in the series, please let me know.**

* * *

Geo Stelar had done the unimaginable. Not only did he defeat Andromeda, he actually befriended the very enemy he went to defeat. Cepheus, the FM-ian king. But that wasn't the unbelievable part. Just when he was starting to lose hope on returning home after getting knocked off course to Earth, the BrotherBands he formed with his friends were now guiding him back. As the escape module slowly made its way through space, Geo had his hands pressed against the window as his planet came into view.

"There it is, Mega! We did it! We're almost home!"

"…Huh? Oh, yeah, you're right."

Geo glanced at his AM-ian friend who looked lost in thought. "Huh? What's wrong Mega? Aren't you exited to get back?"

"Of course, I am but…You getting this nagging feeling like we're forgetting something?"

"Like what? We saved the planet, and everyone is fine."

"Huh…Maybe I'm just imagining things. Whatever. Forget about it."

The planet become bigger and bigger from the window. "I can't believe we actually made it…" Geo smiled.

"Me neither. We owe your Brothers big time for this."

"Yeah. I wanna see them as soon as we land on solid ground."

"I can ima…Uh, oh."

When Geo looked at Mega, he saw a rare panicked expression on him. "What's wrong?"

"I know what we forgot. Your planet has a strong gravitational pull."

"So?"

"So, once we get into the atmosphere, we'll start falling. Fast."

"…Uh, oh."

And sure enough, the module starting to pick up speed. Soon it started to freefall, shortly after they entered the planet.

Geo franticly started pressing buttons on the computer. "There's gotta be something here!"

"Well make it fast! I don't like our chances of surviving an impact like this!"

Suddenly the pod came to a halt. "Phew." Geo took a deep breath. "I don't know what I just did but it looks like it worked."

"Hah…I guess there are miracles."

Then they heard a bang and they began to fall again. "OH, COME OOOOOOOOOOOOON!" both of them yelled as they braced for impact.

* * *

Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubius were in a car going as fast as they could.

Tom was at the wheel. "How much further?"

Aaron's eyes were glued to the screen of his Transer. "Should be coming up now. Please be in one piece, Geo…!"

"Look! There!"

Soon the crater with the damaged space craft came into view. Aaron's eyes widened. "That's gotta be it! Step on it, Tom!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Aaron growled as he tampered with the electric lock on the door. "Come on you stubborn piece of-!" Suddenly it opened. "There!" he and Tom ran inside. "Geo, are you there?! Geoooooooooooo!"

As they entered, they saw the inside was a complete mess. "This doesn't look good…" Tom muttered.

"No…First Kelvin, now Geo? Why…?"

"Wait! There!" Tom pointed near the controls where Geo's head and right arm poked out from under a fallen chunk of the ceiling.

"GEO!" Aaron and Tom ran over to him. The former gripped the rubble the boy was trapped under. "I'll lift this thing, you pull him out!"

"Right!" Tom grabbed Geo's arm. "Okay, ready!"

"Alright. One. Two. Three! HUUURGH!" Aaron lifted the structure just high enough for Tom to pull Geo out. The first thing Arron did after dropping the rubble was check Geo's condition. "He's got a pulse and he's still breathing."

"Thank heavens." Tom sighed in relief.

"Still, he looks pretty banged up! We, gotta get him to a doctor! Call an ambulance!"

"On it!" Tom ran outside.

Aaron turned sadly at Geo as he gently lifted his body off the ground and walked towards the exit. "Just hang in there, buddy…You'll be okay…"

* * *

It was dark. Geo was in pain. His mind was a foggy mess. He couldn't even gather his thoughts. His only sense that was remotely reliable right now was his hearing. And he only knew this because he heard voices.

"Hey, Pat." A young woman's voice greeted.

"Hi. Any luck today?"

"No." it was a different voice. One that belonged to a burly boy. "He's still out cold."

"He'll be okay though, right?"

"According to the doctors, yes." This was the voice of a smaller boy.

Geo heard a sigh. If was from a familiar singer. "Geo…Please wake up soon…"

There were people there. Waiting for him as he was drifting back into consciousness. He groaned as he struggled to open his eyes, but lacked the strength to do even that.

"Huh? Did you guys see that?"

"See, what, Sonia?" the other female voice asked.

"I think he just moved."

"Huh? I didn't see it." Pat's voice said. "It might have just been your imagination."

"B-but I…"

Geo decided to give it another shot. He tried to sit up, but the pain from the slightest movement immediately made him regret it and he went slack.

"Hey, look! He did move!" the smaller boy said.

A gentle hand met his shoulder. "Geo, are you okay?! Please, open your eyes!"

"Ngh…" when his eyes finally managed to open the first thing, he saw was a concerned Sonia who's face slowly shifted to a smile when she saw him awake. "So…nia?"

"You're finally awake…"

The boy looked around. He was in a bed. Sonia sat in a chair on his right. Luna at his left. Bud, Zack and Pat were in front of him.

"GEO!"

Sonia and Luna hugged him, making him yelp as the three boys ran to his side. All five of Geo's friends were tearing up.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!"

Sonia and Luna immediately let Geo go once they noticed him in pain. "Oh my gosh! Sorry Geo!" Sonia said.

"Are you okay?" Pat asked.

"I…I think so…" Geo groaned and winced as he looked around the room, he was in. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. The escape module crash landed." Luna said. "Mr. Boreal was able to predict you're point of impact and he and Mr. Dubius rushed over and found you unconscious."

"Wait…I think I remember…yes, I was entering the atmosphere and picking up speed…I think I slowed down the fall for a bit and then…I can't remember…"

"According to Mr. Boreal, your parachute broke off." Pat explained. "If it didn't work at all then you might not have made it. After he and Mr. Dubius found you in the module trapped under some kind of debris, you were rushed here."

"Oh…"

"You were unconscious for nearly two whole days." Luna said. "You had us all worried! Next time wake up sooner!"

"Um…sorry?"

"Well, what matters now, is that you're alright." Pat smiled. "It's good to see you're awake."

"Hey, we should go call your mom!" Sonia said. "She's been worried the most! She comes here every chance she gets to see you!"

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Is anyone there?"

Zack shuddered. "Uh oh. It's Mr. Copper again. Ever since you were brought here, he's been waiting to question you about the incident."

"Oh, great." Geo muttered.

"Close your eyes!" Sonia whispered as she got up. "Pretend you're still asleep!"

Geo leaned back in the bed and shut his eyes as Sonia hurried over to open the door. "H-hello Mr. Copper! We didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

The detective came in and glanced at Geo who was nervous but tried his best to stay still. "Hmm…Still unconscious?"

"Yeah." Luna replied. "And look, I know you want to ask him a lot of stuff, but even after he manages to wake up, he might not be in the best condition to talk."

"Yes, I suppose so. Makes sense if the poor lad really was around that strange space craft when it landed. After all, who knows what kind of EM Waves were radiating off that thing. I must say, if Geo really has nothing to do with all these incidents, he has some seriously bad luck."

"_You have no idea." _Geo thought to himself.

"Y-yeah." Bud muttered. "But hey! At least the weird incidents have stopped! Now everything is finally back to normal!"

"More or less, indeed. And I suppose that's the most important thing. Well, do keep an eye on the boy. It puts me at ease to know someone is looking out for him."

"We will." Pat nodded.

They watched the detective leave, closing the door behind him. For good measure they waited a few seconds to make sure he was out of earshot. Then, Sonia turned back to Geo. "He's gone now."

"Thanks." Geo said opening his eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Let's wait a bit to make sure he leaves the building." Luna said. "After that we'll let your doctor know you're awake and call your mom. Oh! And if anyone asks you what happened, Mr. Boreal said you were stargazing in the area when an object from space hit and you were near when it landed."

"That's not too far from the truth."

"Oh, and one other thing."

"Yeah?"

Geo's friends smiled at each other and nodded. They then looked back at their friend and Brother. "Welcome home Geo!"

Geo smiled. "Th-thank you guys…For bringing me back."

Sonia winked. "That's what Brothers do!"

"I think Mr. Copper should have left the building by now." Pat smiled. "We should call the doctor and Mrs. Stelar."

"Yeah. Get some rest, okay Geo?" Sonia smiled. "It sounds like you'll be here for a while, so we'll come visit you soon."

"Thanks…" After they left the room Geo sighed. "Well…looks like I'm stuck here…"

"Looks that way."

Geo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice. He then saw his Transer on a desk to his left. "Mega?"

"Yeah. Welcome back to the land of the living, kid."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken. You got it worse it seems. When the doctor brought you in, he said it could take weeks until you fully recover. But given the crash and your injuries from the final battle, I'd say you got off pretty easy."

"Good point." Geo groaned. "I feel pain all over my body though. Even the slightest movements are painful..."

Suddenly the door opened. "GEO!"

The boy looked up as a familiar woman ran in. "Mom?"

"Oh, Geo!" Hope Stelar ran over to her son and kneeled so she could gently put her arms around him, being much more carful then Sonia and Luna. "Oh, thank goodness…I thought I lost you…If you disappeared from me just like Kelvin…"

"Mom…I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? Are you hungry? Need something to drink?"

"I-I'm okay mom. Really. Well okay, I'm still hurt...a lot. But I'll be okay."

"Alright." Hope got back up and rubbed Geo's head. "The doctor needs to check you out. After that get some sleep."

"Okay." Geo smiled.

* * *

The next day Geo sighed as he laid in bed. After the doctor talked to him, he learned that it could take three weeks minimal for him to recover. Until then he was stuck here.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Geo? Can I come in?"

"Pat? It should be open."

The green-haired boy entered the hospital room and walked over to him. "Hi. I thought I'd pay a visit on the way home."

"Thanks Pat. And…thanks for saving me from Gemini."

"Are you kidding? After what I did, it's the least I could do. The pain I felt when I betrayed you was twice as much as anything, he could have done to me."

"It wasn't your fault, Pat. He tricked you. He even tricked the FM-ian King."

"Maybe…But that's no excess for me hurting you like that! I let Rey and Gemini get into my heart and let you get caught up in my personal fight. And I'm sorry."

"Pat…"

"Geo, I know I shouldn't ask after everything I've done, but…Is it too late for me to take you up on your offer?"

"To make a BrotherBand?"

"Yeah…I know I've got some nerve to ask now, but-

"Sure."

"…Thank you, Geo. You're too kind."

Geo smiled. "It's thanks to all of you." He grunted as he tried to reach for his Transer without hurting himself. "I was cold and distant before you guys started to welcome me in."

Pat walked over to the desk and passed Geo's Transer to him. "How long will it be until you can come back to school?"

"Maybe three weeks."

"I see…Geo? I want to be there on your first day back. After that…I have something I need to do."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. But there is something I have to resolve. But once I'm done, I'm coming back."

Geo smiled. "Okay. We'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you…Brother."

* * *

A couple days passed. Geo sighed, board out of his mind. Mega even more so.

"Geez. Do all humans take this long to patch up?"

"I'm so sorry Mega..."

"Well, it can't be helped, I guess. That was one heck of a crash."

"No, not that. I meant about Cepheus and the others. You wanted to go back with them to rebuild the Am-ian planet, didn't you? But you stayed with me, so I could get home…"

"Ah, relax kid. It's not like that was my only reason for sticking around. I think a lot of cool stuff will come by if I stick around. Hope you don't mind."

Geo smiled. "Thank you Mega."

The door opened again. This time it was Aaron and Tim.

"Geo!"

"Mr. Boreal? Mr. Dubius?"

Arron took off his cap and sat in the chair next to him. "How're ya doing? Not in pain, are ya?"

"Only when I move too much."

"I see. You should take it easy." Tom said. "If you strain yourself too much it'll take longer for you to recover."

"Okay. Oh, and thanks for saving me. I heard you two found me."

Aaron smiled. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be able to face Kelvin or Hope again if you got hurt and I did nothing."

"Dad…I think…I think he helped me get home."

The men stared at him. "What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"While I was drifting off course, I started to lose hope…I was kinda scared…Then I had a dream of my dad. He…He told me not to give up…That I still had strong bonds with people on earth…And that he'll be watching over me…"

Aaron smiled. "…Yeah. That sure sounds like Kelvin. I'm sure he really is watching over you. Even now."

"I hope so…"

* * *

The day after, Luna was the one to pay him a visit.

"Geo?"

"Prez? Is that you?"

The blond girl walked into the room and entered his line of sight. She had two or three books in one arm.

"You're alone? Where are Zack and Bud?"

"Bud, is struggling with math homework again and Zack is helping him out with it. They said they'd pay a visit later."

"Oh…"

"So, how's your recovery? You'd better not have been straining your injuries. And listen to what the doctors say!"

"I know, I know."

"Also, since you can't come to school, as class president I need to make sure you're keeping up with your studies."

"I'm using TeacherMan again. I'm used to it. It's what I used before I met you guys."

"Is that really reliable? Here, I'd better make sure you know your stuff." Luna took out a math textbook.

* * *

After going through a bunch of math, science and history questions for the next half hour, Luna stood up.

"Not bad. You could still use a variety of study tools. I got these books from the library. Read them when you get a chance. And I'll be back to return them, so don't go losing them!"

"I won't."

With that Luna left.

"Kid, I don't know if that girl is worried for you or has it out for you." Mega said.

Geo let out a light laugh. "Me neither."

* * *

Later that day, while reading, Geo received two more visitors.

"Bud! Zack!"

"Hey, Geo!"

"Are you feeling any better?" the shorter boy asked.

"I'm slowly getting there. Hmm? What's that?"

Bud held up a paper bag. "I thought we'd go out for burgers when you got back, but I heard from the doctor that you'd still be here for a while. So, I thought instead, I'd just bring it over here!"

"I thought it might not be a good idea while you were recovering." Zack said. "But the doctor said it shouldn't hurt this one time."

"Thanks, guys."

Bud took out three burgers. One for each of them and they chowed down.

"*scrunch* So." Bud said between bites. "What was it like to be in space? I bet it was awesome!"

"It was amazing." Geo replied. "I felt closer to my dad."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I heard your dad was an astronaut." Zack said.

Geo looked up. "My dad…He's still out there…somewhere…I just wish he could be here…"

"Hey, don't give up!" Bud said. "You found your way back here! I'm sure he can to someday!"

"I agree." Zack nodded. "You said it yourself. He's still out there!"

Geo smiled. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Two days later, Geo was reading one of Luna's books. He didn't have much else to do other than study. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hello? May I come in?"

Geo looked up from his book towards the door. "Of course." Who came in though, was a surprise to Geo. A man with an afro wearing a white coat and sandals. "Mr. Shepar?"

Sure, enough it was Geo's homeroom teacher Mitch Shepar. "Hey, Geo! How're ya doing?"

"I'm okay. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching the class?"

The man laughed. "It's the weekend, silly! I guess being cooped up in here makes it hard to keep track of the days. I don't even see a calendar in this room."

"Oh…Right." Geo chuckled.

"And more importantly, if one of my students is hospitalized, I have to at least pay them a quick visit."

"Thanks, Mr. Shepar."

"Sorry I can't stay for very long. Got to look after my kids. But I figured I could at least deliver this." The man handed Geo a card. Hand crafted from the looks of it. When he opened it, he saw it was filled with signatures and doodles. "The whole class made this get well soon card for you. It was Luna's idea. Opps! She uh…asked me not to tell you that."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it. Thanks." Geo smiled as he read the messages. He saw Luna, Pat, Zack and Bud's signatures. Then something caught his eye that alarmed him. A child's drawing of a blue figure labeled "Megaman" above. "Uh…Mr. Shepar?"

"Yes?"

"What's this one about?"

The teacher looked over Geo's shoulder so he could see what he was pointing to. "Oh, that? The play you guys did. Remember? You were that Megaman character. One of the kids thought you looked cool and wanted to draw it."

"Oh…right."

"Whoops! Look at the time! Sorry Geo, but I gotta run."

"Right. Oh! Can you do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

Geo picked up his books. "Prez said she got these from the library. "I finished reading them, so can you return them for me and tell her I said thanks?"

"Will do." The teacher smiled as he accepted the books. "Take care okay? We're all looking forward to seeing you in class again!"

"Thanks Mr. Shepar."

After the man left Geo's room the boy sighed in relief. "Yikes! For a minute I thought someone knew my secret."

"What's so bad about that?" Mega asked. "If they knew you saved the planet, they'd love you for life!"

"I don't need that kind of attention…"

* * *

Geo looked at the sunlight through his window the next morning. It was a pleasant sight. Although it was a constant reminder of how he was trapped in a room away from all of life's wonders. "I used to spend nearly all my time either in my room or at the Vista Paint…I never thought I would miss the outdoors so much."

"Hello? Are you awake, Geo?"

Geo's attention shifted to the door. "Sonia? Is that you?"

"Yup! I'm coming in!" The cheerful singer went inside the room and headed straight to Geo's bedside. "Hi! Are you feeling better today?"

"A bit. Thanks."

A harp came out of Sonia's Transer. "See, Sonia? I told you he'd be okay. If he can handle being a meat shield for the brute, a fall from space is nothing."

Mega came out of Geo's Transer. "What did you say, Lyra?"

"Mega, please don't start something here." Geo groaned.

"Yeah guys. We're in a hospital." Sonia added. "We don't want to disturb the other patients. Or alarm them with the fact that aliens are in here."

"What's the big deal?" Lyra asked. "You guys are the only ones who can see FM-ians."

Mega sighed. "Actually…about that. I think it's time I told you two something."

Geo turned to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. No need to keep it a secret anymore."

"Oh, that's right." Lyra chirped. "You're an AM-ian, aren't you?"

Both Geo and Mega were at a loss for words. "What the-How'd you know about that?!" the AM-ian asked.

"I thought about it ever since you mentioned revenge on the FM-ian king. I wasn't aware of him doing anything to you. So, it had me thinking about everything our king has previously done and I connected the dots from there."

"What's an AM-ian?" Sonia asked.

"They're a different race of EM beings." Geo explained.

Mega looked out the window. "That's right…and my home…the AM-ian planet…was destroyed by the FM-ian king."

Sonia gasped. "That's horrible…Why would he do that?"

"The FM-ian king…Cepheus grew up extremely paranoid." Geo said. "It's hard to blame him. Growing up, his own people tried to kill him in order to take his place on the throne."

"Really?" Lyra asked. "I heard rumors, but I never thought they were true…"

"That made it easy for Gemini to hoax him into destroying my home planet." Mega added. "Ironic, don't you think? The king viewed us all as tools, yet he himself was one for Gemini."

"Huh. That certainly sounds like something Gemini would do."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that Mega." Sonia said sadly. "I know what it means to lose someone but…I don't think that can compare to what you lost."

"It's not a contest. I lost my home. You lost your mom, Geo lost his father. You two are no different."

"If you say so…" Sonia took out her guitar. "Hey, Geo I was wondering if you'd like to hear me sing."

"Really? I though you decided to stop singing."

"For an audience maybe but…I think I should for a friend in pain to comfort them. Or do you not want me to?"

"I-I never said that!"

Sonia giggled. "Okay." She began playing on her guitar and sang a happy song.

Geo smiled. He really was lucky to be able to call her a friend. Not just her actually. All the people who visited him were irreplaceable. And he would always treasure them. Just as his father would want him to.

* * *

**And there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it. Once I complete Starforce 2, I'll make a story on it. Don't worry, The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. should not be delayed because of this. See ya next time.**


End file.
